John Wick Hex
John Wick Hex is a video game developed by Bithell Games and published by Good Shepherd that features John Wick and was officially announced on May 8th, 2019. Play as John, traveling through various scenarios where John's actions come with subsequent consequences. With limited ammunition, realistic reloading, and multiple methods of fighting, your actions must be precise and thought out—just as John Wick would do. The game is the prequel of the first John Wick movie. Setting John Wick Hex takes places before John met Helen in New York City. The game's opening scene shows a conversation between the mysterious Hex and the two men he has just kidnapped, Winston and Charon. Hex has hidden the men, but he suspects if someone wanted to find them they would start by visiting Edgar Wu in Chinatown. John Wick is seen heading in that direction. Gameplay Offical Overview Good Sheperd Entertainment provided an overview of the game on the official announcement trailer. John Wick Hex is a fast-paced, action-oriented strategy game that makes you think and strike like John Wick, the professional hitman of Lionsgate’s critically acclaimed film franchise, returning to theaters worldwide on May 17, 2019, with John Wick: Chapter 3 — Parabellum. The game is in development for consoles and will be available for Windows PC and Mac exclusively via the Epic Games Store at launch. Created in close cooperation with the creative and stunt teams behind the films, John Wick Hex is fight-choreographed chess brought to life as a video game, capturing the series’ signature gun fu style while expanding its story universe. Players must choose every action and attack they make while considering their immediate cost and consequences. Every move in John Wick Hex feels like a scene from the movies, and every fight contributes to your progress on the job and requires precise strategic thinking. Perform well and progress in the main story mode (which features an original story created for the game) to unlock new weapons, suit options and locations. Each weapon changes up the tactics you’ll use and the manner in which you’ll play. Ammo is finite and realistically simulated, so time your reloads and make the most of the weapons you scavenge on the job. John Wick Hex complements the style of the films with a unique graphic noir art design and features the world class voice talents of Ian McShane and Lance Reddick amongst its stellar cast, with more to be revealed later.Good Shephard Offical Annoucement Trailer Characters As John Wick Hex serves as a prequel for the John Wick movies, many of the characters from the movies are also seen in the game: * John Wick * Hex * Winston * Charon Levels * Chinatown * Elysium * Harbor Scoring Each level in John Wick Hex has a "par" score for the following categories: Game Time Taken, Bandages Used, Shot Accuracy, and Weapon Types Used. Beating the par score unlocks a new name for John Wick. Names Names, or nicknames, are unlocked by beating the par score in a number of categories for each level. Like John Wick's Baba Yaga alias and others, the names often include nods to myths or fantasy story telling: beating the par score for Shot Accuracy on Chinatown, for example, awards the name Alyosha Popovich, a Russian dragon-slaying folk hero known for trickery. Weapons Bespoke tailoring Bespoke tailoring options, or upgrades, are available for purchase during the planning phase of each level. Soundtrack The soundtrack for John Wick Hex was composed by Austin Wintory.Austin Windtory Bandcamp Working with developer Mike Bithell was a personal goal of Wintory. The two, along with Good Shephard Games, released a Hex-themed behind-the-scenes trailer for the album. Soundtrack Trailer Gallery John Wick Hex Announcement Trailer|Announcement trailer. John Wick Hex - Release Date Trailer October 8|Release date trailer. John Wick Hex - Launch Walkthrough Video|Walthrough video uploaded on launch day. References External Links * John Wick Hex official site Category:Games